Resident Evil 6 : Armageddon
by resifan009
Summary: The sixth survival horror movie. Alice must defeat Umbrella once and for all. If she doesn't, the world will die. Taking the group back to Racoon City, to uncover the biggest secret of all. Rated T for gore and language.
1. Chapter 1

_**Resident Evil : Armageddon**_

_**-Chapter 1-**_

_Author's Note: I thought I'd try something from the movie franchise. I heard the rumour that the 6th movie is called Armageddon so I thought I'd write my perspective on how Alice and everyone else faces the world of undead lurking outside the white house. Please review, rate,follow and enjoy! :)_

* * *

Not everyone lives a normal life. Actually, what is a normal life? Maybe living in your own little world, having everything you desire and having your family surrounding you with cheesy smiles on their faces. However.

Our world died. 10 years ago, a deadly disease countered the most horrific defeat of the world after it escaped a lab owned by the mysterious company scared in people's minds today as "Umbrella". With an octagonal logo, divided into 4 segments of a mix between red and white, resembling the devilish, homicidal red queen with the hell like red and the ray of hope resembling the white queen that was more of a god. The disease was way beyond it's time, it was supplemented as a virus. It changed people, made them hunger for flesh, they didn't need a wince of sleep. They became the walking dead. All it took was one bite and you were done for. You would join them unwillingly. The virus spread on a global level. The human race decreased dramatically. Only a few remain as they battle for a new age. An age of no plague. An age when Umbrella is dead and buried and can escape their minds. One in particular that actually witnessed the outbreak hands on was the one known as Alice.

Alice strived to annihilate Umbrella once and for all. She barely survived the outbreak incident in the lab under Racoon City referred to as "The Hive". Afterwards, she was taken by Umbrella's scientists into Racoon City just above the secret facility and was injected with the virus. Unexcpectantly, she bonded with it. She developed inhuman powers. Like a phoenix rising from the ashes, she swore to combat Umbrella ad bring them to their end.

The surviving human race, in its entirity was cooped up in the white house. The white house had become somewhat of a sanctuary for the refugees that had clawed their place to survival over the past ten years. Everyone had lost something precious to them. Family, friends,homes and the list is endless. Now they were compact into the former most influential building in history struggling to outlast the dead.

The lights dimmed and began flickering as the atmosphere became a bloddcurdiling nightmare. Decreipt paintings of past presidents of America had been forgotten and were hanging off the wall without a care in the world. Tables and chairs were flung everywhere. The uncomfortable song of footsteps marching towards their objective as the BSAA prepared for battle, lugging machine guns in their shaking hands and quaking in their boots. Alice sat with her supposed daughter Becky on a wooden chair wrapped in a blanket. Becky shuddered as a bitter shiver crept down her spine as sirens roared above on the roof. Alice wanted to stay firm and decisive for her sake. Jill and Leon sat opposite on a desk looking glum and antagonistic. "Why can't we go help them out there, people are dying," Leon put his head in his hands as his memory dragged back to Racoon city when he endorsed the feast of many of his fellow citizens. Jill tried to give him a comforting look but inside she felt the exact same way. "Wesker said we have to wait," Alice breathed a puff of freezing air that formed a dark grey cloud. The heating was failing. Leon shook his head. "It won't be long,"  
Alice reassured the former police officer as she squeezed Becky tight. A woman in a dark pink dress strolled in. The dress had an insert between her legs showing one off while hiding the other. It was decorated with an embroided white butterfly. Hardly dressed for the occasion. She stood in the middle of the two sets of pairs. "The west wing is in trouble, Wesker needs Jill and Leon to go help, it's not your time yet Alice," Ada shrugged as Leon clenched a fist. "Why did we have to wait! We could of saved those people! Wesker!" Leon's frown was disconcerting and her jumped off the table and marched his way down the deserted hallway. "Look after him," Ada made eye contact with Valentine. Jill nodded and scurried after the enraged man. Alice removed the blanket from her torso to peek at the catsuit she had put herself into when she was recently captured by them. The Umbrella logo sat loud and proud with its white and red exactly where her heart would be pumping.

* * *

A deserted island was surrounded by the pacific ocean. Amazingly, it still had trees and plants, something the Earth had been deprived of in the recent years. A hand appeared on the rocky shores as it gripped at stone. Nails scratching as a man hauled himself up. His drenched clothes weared him down from the heavy unnecessary water. He wore a grey shirt that turned to black due to the water, and wore grey trousers that had taken the same effect. Also, another hand gripped the edge and a female figure became apparent. They had been to hell and back. Chris and Claire Redfield.

* * *

Leon dashed down the disregarded corridor as Jill bolted after him. Leon reached for his handgun from his brown leather jacket that had definetly seen better days. His bullet proof vest underneath would act as a life line for when one of the undead happened to try to penetrate him from the torso up. Jill resumed wearing the blue battlesuit Umbrella had her in when she was under their command for several years. Luckily, since the ruby spider mechanism was ripped from her chest by Alice, she returned to who she once was. Her hands clenched at the handles of her two TMP's as she paced herself getting ready to face what could be round the next turn. Leon came to an abrupt halt as his eyes grew with flickers and dashes of orange and red. Jill came up behind him and her heart raced. A beam from the ceiling had fallen down and a fire had been set making it burn creating the air unbearable to breathe. Leon glanced round and noticed a female agent spluttered as her lungs felt like they were being crushed by someone's bare hands. Leon went to her side and tried to make her feel more comfortable against the wall. Jill dissipated into a room on the right to search for more survivors. "Hey, you alright?" Leon asked as he straightened her head. She returned it with a nod and a series of coughs. "What's your name?" "It-" she let out a deep cough as she tried to suck in the saliva in her mouth to get enough moisture in her throat to speak. "Helena,"


	2. Chapter 2

_Resident Evil 6 : Armageddon _

**Chapter 2 **

**Authors Note: ****Some people may have read this part before.I re-edited it with correct grammar. Sorry about the lack of updates but I was just going over the movie series story and finally made a solid plot to develop. You may also notice a slight change in the title on the story now named "Resident Evil 6 : Armageddon" due to another story having the same name. The cover image has also changed. **

"All right Helena, let's get you to your feet," Leon grabbed the woman behind the back so her arm rested round his neck and he helped her up. The burning smoke faded their sight as Leon gently walked Helena down the corridor to a more safe spot.

"What happened?" Leon asked her as he slowly let her sit down on the floor. Helena coughed with Leon simultaneously before being able to answer.

"We were attacked," she wheezed looking back at the untamed flames. "The undead were on the roof, the beam came down and and incineary grenade fell," she finished with a desperate gasp from fresh air.

"There shouldn't be that man infected up top," Leon's eyes filled with wonder and many questions. However, Helena didn't have any of the answers. "Helena, you sit tight, I'll go find Jill," Leon placed his hand on her head and gave her a reckoning smile before running off into the other room.

"How much longer?" Alice barked as she stared down the mysterious Ada Wong. Wong sat on the box staring it thin air.

"Hopefully not much longer, don't worry, Wesker knows what he's doing-"

"Really? Trust me, you probably don't know him as well as you think you do," Alice snapped. Ada was confused at Alice's sudden outburst. Ada removed herself from sitting at the box to depart down the north corridor.

"What did he do to you?" Ada glanced back as she saw Alice whisper in Becky's ear. Alice glared up.

"Trust me, you'll find out," Alice said blankly. Ada's mind filled with possibilities. Even though she told Alice when the time was right from her orders, she actually had no clue what Alice could actually be capable of. From her witnesses so far, Alice was as good a fighter as Ada so nothing special there. Ada's heels smacked against the panels as she introduced herself to a new room. The windows were boarded up, leaving light in low capacity. From what she could manage to see was the same image from pretty much every other room in the white house. Tables, chairs and more strewn all over the place. However, moaning echoed round the bare walls, across the torn white wallpaper. Grabbing her gun, Ada stood still awaiting another sound to indicate where in the room it was broadcasting from. It came again. Ada turned in every given direction. She hated the feeling. She was so used to being the predator, now at the present time, she feared she was acting as the prey. Her fingers gripped near the trigger. Suddenly, something massive and dark pink, covered in dark red blood, pounced from the ceiling. Ada just about noticed it in time and threw herself out of the way and fell harshly to the floor. A pain triggered in her side as she did so, letting her mind know that her body hadn't taken kindly to the impact. The creature landed on the ground in perfect stature. It hadn't tumbled over in the slightest. It was a like a cat in a sense, being able to jump from a height and land on it's paws. Only, this was no cat. This was a licker. A licker was some deformed biohazard kind of lion predator that had been developed by Umbrella. To a human's advantage, the licker didn't have any eyes. It had to rely on it's expert hearing to hunt. The claws it was equipped with were razor sharp, used for skewering and ripping someone apart, limb from limb. Ada crawled silently away, the licker searching for her on the ground. Her breathing became heavy as she tried to overcome the shock. The licker trampled slowly across the floor. _Thank god, it's lost me. _Ada told herself. She continued to crawl, keeping her eyes fixed on her pursuer. Ada reached out to her next grips of floor but accidently grabbed hold of a plate and banged it against the floor, causing a smashing sensation around the room. Hell. Ada got to her feet swiftly and ran as fast as her feet could carry her. The licker galloped behind her, chasing her back down the hallway. Ada felt her heart pound against her chest. Fear crept under her skin, making the hairs stand on end. She scurried into the room with Alice and Becky throwing her arms up in the air.

"Alice!" she blurted out as the licker struck in. Alice instantly sat up, her hand holding back a terrified Becky. Alice's eye's made contact with the body of the Licker. She stared it down and miraculously, it couldn't move. It stood still, in pain, whimpering as it's sides cracked up. The moisture in it's body was being dried up. Ada marvelled at this event. Finally, the licker let out a piercing last scream as it squeezed into oblivion, blood splatters going everywhere.

* * *

Leon entered the burning room in search of Jill. The flames were getting worse. It was unbearable to breath. Leon stuck his hand over his mouth as he coughed. Jill was no where to be seen.

"Jill!" he cried out before coughing once again. No trace of her. Leon searched round the burning beams from the roof.

"L-Leon!" came a weasing Jill. There she was. Jill was stuck on the other side of the room. They were separated with a fiery beam that had fallen. Jill's face was cut badly, the cuts looked like they were attracting dirt. "I can't get to you!"

Leon assessed the situation. There really was no way he could get to her and no way she could get to him. Well, not in this room anyway.

"Go around! You'll have to do a complete circle!" the fire worsened. More wooden chunks dropped as the fire's temper raged on. Jill shielded her eyes in a cowards stance.

"O-Ok!" she shouted back. Just then, another beam fell and Leon never replied. "Leon!" Jill screamed as she sprinted out of the door on her side. Just as she exited, she was caught by the impact of something falling on top of her, everything went black.

"Hey! She's waking up!" came a young females voice. Jill struggled to open her eyes, she didn't want to return to the worlds mess, not this time.

"We need to get her some water," a man announced as Jill felt a bottle infiltrate her lips. The liquid flushed down her throat, making it easier to breath. Jill's eyes opened slightly more and she could make out the silhouette of her saviours. A blonde haired young lady and a man with extremely short dark hair.

"Good, she's waking up," the woman said as she out her hand on Jill's forehead. Jill's vision was still hazy, but now she could properly see what the others looked like. Her eyes immediately fixed on the blonde woman. Was that Sherry Birkin?


	3. Chapter 3 - Welcome To Washington

**Resident Evil 6 : Armageddon **

**Chapter 3 - Welcome To Washington**

Chris and Claire had escaped from the villainy that is Umbrella. The cause of the mass outbreak of a virus that turned the normal human being into a blood thirsty creature that never sleeps. The siblings had been captured when Umbrella raided the supposed haven named the "Arcadia". They didn't stand a chance. Rockets were sent firing at the ship, making everyone tumble around, trying to get to their feet. The prisoners that were being held on board were being shot at. However, Alice put up a hell of a fight and destroyed many incoming helicopters. Claire and Chris combated the landing Umbrella operatives who seemed to have an agenda that no one could figure out.

A helicopter crashed onto the ship and that was the last thing the pair could remember.

* * *

Claire and Chris regained breathe as the moonlight gleamed on their soaked skin. It had been an exhausting few hours. They managed to escape the Umbrella facility in what looked like a tortured city through a sewer pipe. Umbrella didn't seem to care much about their capture, presumably wanting to use them as bait in a bid to lure Alice out.

"Chris, we need to move, they'll know we got out," Claire said to the man beside her. Chris attempted to get up, but he was just to tired.

"I can't, I'm exhausted," he said.

"I am too, but we are out in the open, you didn't have to go through the torture I did," Claire dragged herself up to a sitting a position.

"Huh? You didn't mention anything about that," Chris says "I was only put in a simulation," Chris remembers that he awoke in the Racoon city environment. He barely had a chance to think before the undead smelt him out and charged for him.

"They wanted to know where someone was," Claire looks into the moon.

"Who? Alice?" Chris assumes.

"No, you know that young girl I told you about?" Chris tries to recall the information, but comes up short. "Sherry?"

"The Racoon city girl?" Chris puts in the effort and manages to get to a gentle sitting position.

"Yes, me and Leon manage to save her, that's were I first saw Alice," Claire tells him. "We didn't wait up, we had our hands full, they had their hands full,"

Suddenly, a compressed sound can be heard. The gust picks up and Claire's hair fly's to her side. A helicopter becomes visible from above with the Umbrella logo on it's side.

"Shit!" Chris yells. The two get up, being pumped of adrenaline, they sprint fast to find any sort of cover on offer. The rigid surface makes it hard to run as fast as possible. The helicopter zooms in, Umbrella agents going down a rope hanging out of it's side.

"There's no point in running," comes a females voice. Claire and Chris continue running, ducking under random tree branches that draw thinner by the day. Claire can't remember the last time it rained. Heavy machine guns are shot at the two and they cover their heads.

"How are we supposed to lose these guys?" Chris asks as he leaps over a tree trunk that's flopped on the floor.

"There!" Claire points out tall buildings mapped about with abandoned roads. A sign reads "Welcome to Washington DC".

* * *

Ada, Alice and Becky made there way down the white houses dark and dingy hallways. Orders were being screamed above as another life was lost. The undead had managed to reach the boarded windows and began hammering and the smell of a fresh blood.

"We need to find Leon and Jill," Ada said.

"Then maybe we can find out Wesker's genius plan," Alice replies. "If there actually is one," Alice adds. Officers run their way in terror, their faces covered with black from what looks like a scene of fire. The three run to the burning and find Leon along with Helena.

"Are you ok?" Ada asks. Leon helps Helena breathe slowly to calm her back into things.

"Could be worse, listen, Jill and I got separated, she's in trouble, she was in that room and a beam fell," Leon shows them the room. "I've got to look after the people here," he says. Alice inspects the situation. The room is fully ignited with monstrous flames.

"Stay back," she ushers Becky to stand with Ada as Alice focuses. A rhythm flows through Alice's body. Tingling in her fingers, her heart vibrates with increased beating. The flames rage further. The flames turn to ashes. All that's left is a burnt room.

* * *

Chris and Claire fly down the road leading them into Washington. The Umbrella attack team still hot on their heels.

"Resistance is futile Redfields," the woman calls. "This worlds dead," Moans comes from the undead originating from their sides. The Umbrella squad shoot at them, but theres a horde of them.

Unexpectedly, Chris is thrown to the ground. An infected dog topples him, it's teeth attempting to rip into him. He struggles with the hound as Claire comes into her own issues with the sudden approach of infected from in front.

"Chris!" Claire yells as she gets grabbed by the arm by what was a middle aged man. A bullet is sent swooping through it's head and it crashes to the ground. Claire's eyes widen with surprise. The dog is kicked off of Chris and then shot immediately.

"Your ours now," the woman says. An Umbrella mechanic spider glowing on her chest.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Two Girls Of The Virus

**Resident Evil 6 : Armageddon**

**Chapter 4 - The Two girls of the virus **

**Author's Note - Needs to be read! This chapter does include some game information included with the movie stuff. Most of this stuff is actually true, I recently found it out myself and decided that it might be quite a good turn to include it in the story. Enjoy!**

They'd barely survived the Racoon City virus outbreak. Alice had been retrieved from the Umbrella facility by Jill Valentine, Carlos Oliveria and Angela Ashford. However, they had only lived the first of many nightmares. Alice had gained inhuman powers. Umbrella had used her as their guinea pig. The four were still unsure what exactly had been done to Alice...all they knew is that she was different. After weeks of hiding, Alice acted weirder than usual. Jill and Carlos tried to find out why she was acting like this, but Alice was cold.

One day, Jill and Carlos had gone to retrieve supplies and left Alice and Angela alone. Alice started experiencing extraordinary painful headaches from out of the blue. Then. Alice seemed absolutely fine. An hour passed and Alice took Angela away from the hideout. Alice took Angela to an unknown facility to meet with an Umbrella chief Samuel J. Issacs. He was pleased his plan had worked. He had mastered mind control and Alice was his puppet. Angela wept at the sight of her friend being a lost soul. Samuel ordered Alice to kill the young girl, which she did with a quick blast to the head. Angela died instantly. Or so she thought...

Claire and Chris were handcuffed by the Umbrella agents and then knelt in front of the woman under Umbrella's mind control. The ruby spider nesting on her chest, giving out occasional flashes to keep hold of its victim. The womans eyes filled with a faint tint of the Umbrella logo. The Red Queen was watching.

"We know where project Alice is," the woman says. "We need you two to do some work for us,"

"Not going to happen," Chris resists as he's smacked in the head by one of the henchman. The street has become ghostly quiet since they eliminated the undead when they were under siege just moments ago.

"It sure is," the woman smirks. Her blonde hair swaying as she paces in front of them whilst receiving lines from the Red Queen herself. "You two are going to be our decoys while we eliminate the remaining people,"

"Never," Claire says. The woman stops and walks over to Claire and lowers herself to her level. Claire can see the red light in her eye.

"Do you know who I am?" she asks. Claire and Chris shake their heads.

"I'm Alexia Ashford," she announces. "I used to be Angela Ashford," Claire shrugs not knowing what the name means. Chris on the other hand,sits in disbelief.

"Your father helped create the virus..." he trails off. Alexia looks over to him and grins.

"My father was a piece of work," she tells them. "But I'm not wanting to talk about my father, I want to let you know about that mysterious character you both know," Alexia stands up. "Alice, she killed me,"

"She can't of killed you, your alive," Claire points out. "I'm sure Alice had a good reason to," Claire continues as Alexia cackles.

"A good reason? She shot me!" Alexia's face fills with sudden rage followed with a maniacal laugh. "You really don't know that woman like I do!"

Chris and Claire look at each other briefly. No matter what Alexia says, they know it's an obvious trick to get them to do Umbrella's dirty work.

"We do know her," Claire replies. Alexia snarls at her before punching Claire in the face. Claire's spews blood. She puts her head back to facing Alexia who looks proud of her critical hit. The ruby spider glows again on her chest.

"Be thankful it was my fist...if I was Alice, I would have shot you in the head and left your for dead,"

* * *

Jill grapples around Sherry's neck as she's helped around the abandoned corridors.

"Your Sherry Birkin?" she asks. The short haired blonde girl nods.

"Unfortunately," she says. Jill remembers reading about Sherry in files from agencies. She was implanted with the G virus embryo by her father William Birkin after he transformed into a monster.

"What happened to you?" Jill asks.

"I was kept in a highly guarded government facility for many years. Whatever happened in the world, no one wanted Umbrella to get me," she says. "It would mean the end of the world," Jill understood her predicament. Umbrella had controlled her recently, she lost sight of who she was and became a pawn in the plan to capture Alice.

"We need to locate other survivors," the guy includes himself in the conversation. Jill hasn't seen him before. He wields two identical handguns. He notices Jill's focused look on him and he lifts an eyebrow. "I'm Jake by the way,"


	5. Chapter 5 - Crashing In

**Resident Evil 6 : Armageddon **

**Chapter 5 - Crashing In**

Jake leads the way as Sherry and Jill trail on behind. Jill coughs spots of blood and crashes to the floor, taking Sherry with her. Jake swings round and helps them up.

"We need to move, this plays swarming with the undead," he tells them. Sherry gets to her feet first and grabs Jill's arm and wraps it around her neck for support.

"I'm sorry, it must still be the side effects," Jill says.

"Side effects from what?" Sherry asks as they continue to move around darkened and ominous corridors. Jill splutters again, thankfully this time, no blood emerges.

"It's a long story,"

"Ah right," Sherry replies.

All of a sudden, the roof above them begins to crumble, rubble falling onto the ground. Sherry throws herself and Jill forward in the nick of time to avoid a large chunk of the ceiling collapsing. Jake swerves round and finds a few undead falling down to their knees from above and getting up. Jake smirks at them momentarily and then shoots them all clean in the head. Sherry gets Jill up again and moves away from the situation.

"There's no way we can survive here," Sherry admits. "We need to find whats rest of the survivors and get the hell out of here," the pair move slowly as Jake hops back after the undead are slain.

"Come on, there's the BSAA HQ up ahead," he says as he gets back in front.

* * *

Claire awakes aboard an unknown aircraft. Her eyes catch a glimpse of Chris lying beside her. However, she notices a red flash coming from a mechanism attached to his temple. He opens his eyes abruptly, the umbrella logo light up.

"No!" she whales.

"Shut up!" comes Alexia's screaming voice. Claire turns her head and see's the grimacing woman holding a duplicate of her very own ruby spider in her hand. "Play nice Claire, or I'll just kill you now," she shrugs as she leans down. Claire struggles, kicking and screaming. But, she's strapped in tight to the surface, so the struggling just creates friction burns on her wrists and on her ankles. The spiders legs dig in to her chest causing a burning sensation. "Isn't it wonderful," Alexia grins. "The smell of burning flesh in the morning," Claire grits her teeth as the spider begins to activate. The rest, is a blur.

* * *

"We need to move!" Alice calls back as she regains Becky's hand and rushes through the burning room. Leon forms creases of confusion between his eyebrows. Then he hears it, he looks to his left and is met with the horrific sight of undead trampling their way down the corridor. Ada follows Alice's lead as Leon pulls his gun out to hold the infected at bay quickly in an attempt to give them a head start.

"The BSAA HQ isn't far!" Ada yells to Alice as she draws her pistol from under her dress. Without warning, in front of Alice and Becky, a threatening biohazard crashes the wall down from the outside. It shadows all the other biohazard monstrosities Alice has come across before. This is El Gigante.

* * *

Jake, Sherry and Jill burst into the BSAA HQ to a bloody state. Everyone lies in pools of their own blood.

"Shit!" Jake shouts at the top of his lungs. "What the hell do we do!"

"We need to get ourselves on one of them," Sherry uses her free arm that isn't steadying Jill to point to a helicopter. "But first, we need heavier weaponry, we aren't going to get anywhere with just a magnum and a few pistols," Jake nods in her direction.

"Better off putting Jill down so she can rest and we can get prepared," he says.

"Alice,! Jill mutters. "Alice won't be dead," she cries.

"Who's Alice?" Sherry turns to Jill's face.

"She'll save us all," Jake frowns at Jill's statement.

"I find that unlikely," he remarks as he goes off in search of the weapon stash.

At that very moment, the door wings open and Becky rushes in, tears streaking down her cheeks. Alice follows behind, turning at extreme speed with her machine guns firing at something. Jill's jaw drops when it crashes in.

_END of chapter. Who's ready for one heck of a battle between El Gigante and Alice? Well and a roughed up Jill alongside Jake and Sherry of course. Please drop in a review :) _


	6. Chapter 6 - El Gigante

**Resident Evil 6 : Armageddon**

**Chapter 6- El Gigante **

Leon scurries after the group with a weak Helena grappled around his shoulder.

"Leon, hurry!" Ada fly's past them and shoots at the upcoming horde of undead.

"I'm trying!" he moans as he raises his head and sees Alice is also in deep trouble. "Holy shit!" Leon yells at the sight of the enormous beast that stands happily where a wall used to be. Alice continues her fire at El Gigante, skipping back to avoid his gigantic hand falling down to grab her and smash her bones to pieces.

"Alice!" Jill wheezes. "We need to go!"

"You think!" Alice screams back.

"Use your powers Alice!" Leon shouts. Jake and Sherry dash around like maniacs trying to find severe weaponary that could defeat such a beats. Alice focuses her mind on her sorroundings. She can feel every heart beat in the room, every breathe inhaled and then exhaled. Her eyes fling open...but nothing happens. El Gigante stomps closer towards her, crushing the dead bodies of the BSAA troops. Jill crawls away to grab a weapon from one of the troops. Jake and Sherry enter an office to the side.

"Bingo," Jake says as he opens a case to find the very weapon they needed. He grabs it out of its large metallic case, inspects it and turns to Sherry with it lieing on his shoulder. "We're gonna need more ammo for this thing," Sherry Opens up a cabinet revealing further ammunition for the weapon as well as bags full of various types of TMP's and shotguns. Jake storms out of the room, reloading and holding the weapon up and aiming it at El Gigante's head. Alice swings her head to their position momentarily before swerving around away from El Gigante and catching Becky and hauling her behind a vehicle. Jake fires the rocket launcher with an explosive recoil effect sending him flying backwards whilst the rocket soars directly for El Gigante's head. It simply grunts at it and grabs the rocket with no idea of the power it possesses. The rocket inflicts on it's hand and oozing brown liquid floods from it's hand. It also leaves deep black marks in suggestion that it was also burnt.

"Leon," Ada joins him and Helena that have just made it to the BSAA HQ. "There's no holding them off," she continues.

"Alice!" Leon calls. "We're in trouble here!" Alice sighs. She turns to Becky and wags her finger.

"Stay here," she tells her daughter as she picks up her two machine guns and makes a run for the horde approaching. Sherry jogs to Jake to find him unconscious after impacting harshly with the floor. Her eyes swell up.

"Jake," she almost whispers. El Gigante moans n agony as it grips its hand. Sherry slowly turns to the beast, her eyes filled with fire, her brows close together, her bottom lip tightened to her upper. She grabs the rocket launcher and places another rocket inside of it. She takes aim and fires with no consideration. This time, the rocket impacts with the face and sends it crashing down. Jill's lifted half a feet in the air as El Gigante falls dead, her hip being crushed on the way down. She cries out in agony. Alice slides to the door and begins shooting at the infected.

"Use your powers," Ada says continuing her firing. Alice shakes her head.

"For some reason I can't, they suddenly don't work," Ada frowns as she lands a shot in a former middle aged womans head, sending her tumbling to the ground and making several other undead fall over. "I bet Wesker's done something to it," Alice says. "He wouldn't give me my powers back without a twist, you know what he's like," Ada nods.

Jill manages to get to her feet and uses crates to hold onto as she makes her way to Becky. At that moment a helicopter sounds from above. The roof doors slide open revealing a fleet of helicopters that begin to descend. Albert Wesker's voice is heard "Everyone, get aboard, Umbrella troops incoming, undead situation is dire," he repeats the message twice more as he lands. Jill gets to Becky and picks her up steadily. The girl shakes, frightened and worried. Sherry hauls Jake up like she did with Jill before. Wesker manages to get a look at the pair and simply grins. _There he is. _

* * *

Chris and Claire sit beside Alexia Ashford and other umbrella troops as the white house comes into view further.

"Our plan is simple," Alexia begins. "Get project Alice," she smiles. "Dead or alive," Everyone nods. Alexia gets up and opens a case, revealing many grenade launchers. "Anyone else you find...just kill them," Alexia loads her launcher with explosive rounds before turning around to show it off to the group. "Lets do the Red Queen justice,"

* * *

Jill and Becky board a different helicopter to Leon and Helena. Ada helps Sherry out with Jake as Alice holds off the undead. Jill meets Weskers daunting gaze.

"Were did you go?" she questions him. He smirks and doesn't answer. Jill feels her gut churning. "You never know, I may do Alice's job for her,"

"Well, I'll look forward to seeing you try to put a bullet in my head Valentine," Wesker retaliates.

Alice sprints to Wesker's 'copter and jumps aboard.

"Come on, move!" she orders the pilot. Stampeding, the undead make their way to the aircrafts. Alice and Jill begin shooting, amongst the other helicopter passengers. They all shift slightly when it starts to take off into the air. Alice stops firing at the undead and turns to Wesker. Her expression is ice cold.

"Let's finish our discussion, shall we," she says. Albert shrugs as if he has no idea what she is talking about. "You know what, you injected me with my "powers"," Alice sits next to Becky but keeps her eyes fixed on the man wearing tinted shades. "There not working properly,"

"Well have you ever asked Miss Valentine any of this?" Alice frowns.

"No...why?" Jill looks away from the conversation. A hot flush flashes down her body.

"She knows exactly why your powers are not working, don't you Jill,"


End file.
